This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are refining our affinity isolation techniques to enable increasingly rapid purifications of protein complexes. One tactic that we have shown to work well involves the use of small diameter magnetic beads. We are planning some further experiments to help elicidate a theoretical model for the dependence of the isolation time on the bead diameter.